Fallen Angels and Strawberries
by September Wolves
Summary: When he was six,Ichigo rescues a wounded angel and falls in love.Years later,he meets up with Stark again.Sparks will fly as danger draws closer. MATURE SLASH.
1. My Fallen Angel

**AN: Hope everyone likes this new fic. I'm trying to experiment on this pairing. Please tell me if you like it or not. Things will become clearer later on. And I have not given up with my other fics either. But I will update soon.**

**One**

The small boy stepped through the silent woods behind his house quietly. Small boots crunched over the freshly fallen snow and a navy blue wool hat covered his bright orange hair. The tiny toddler followed the rather mysterious trail of crimson splashed on the fresh undisturbed snow. It was odd. Obviously something had been injured but why hadn't it left a trail in the snow? His parents were both private doctors so naturally he felt curious. The boy tugged on his thick windbreaker and moved forward again, slower this time. His tiny feet left the only trail in the snow.

Ichigo brushed aside a thin branch and his eyes widened at the sight of more blood. The trail of crimson was starting to become thicker and thicker. Then the evidence of something finally revealed itself. The snow had been crushed together in a big indent further up the trail. The wounded thing obviously had fallen quite hard. His amber eyes followed the trail of blood and crushed snow to a thick bush. Perhaps the creature had dragged itself into the bushes to hide from predators. The small boy took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before pushing his way into the bushes. Snow slipped from the thick branches as he wriggled though the tight space. Some slid into his collar and Ichigo shivered as cold snow melted against his warm skin, leaving behind a wet trail of water.

After several minutes of struggling though the brambles he finally popped out from the other end. The small boy panted as he struggled to stand up. Ichigo tugged his clothes over his tiny frame as he looked around, his face flushed from the exercise. The blood had pooled around something. He squinted and stepped forward. The collapsed thing was pure white and the boy realized he would have never found it if not for the blood spattered over its feathers. A brief wind picked up and the boy shivered from the biting cold. Feathers ruffled over the still form and a few managed to break free and take flight. The orange-haired boy's eyes widened in wonder as feathers fluttered across the space between them and a few tickled his milky skin as they fluttered into the sky. He reached out a small hand and watched enchanted as the long graceful feather fluttered into his palm. He closed his fingers over it and gasped as a flood of warmth passed through him. Ichigo opened his palm and watched in wonder as the smooth thing melted into his hand. Then his attention snapped back to the wounded creature.

He took a few more steps closer and narrowed his eyes as the thick metallic scent of blood washed over him. He studied the thing closely. Blood pooled in a crimson mess under the fallen form and a wing was bent at an awkward angle as if it had been brutally torn. The wing was a massive pure white and dotted with blood and burns. The tiny boy's hand went to his chest unconsciously as he fisted the material of his windbreaker. His heart lurched in pain and sorrow as he stared at the fallen bird. It was probably a bird, judging from the feathers. Nevertheless, it should have been soaring in the blue sky instead of collapsed in the snow and dying alone. Ichigo felt a hot trail of wetness slide down his cheek and tried to blink away the tears but the wetness came harder.

He reached out the same time the wing lifted up slowly and the boy caught sight of what really lay underneath. Ichigo's tear-filled eyes widened as he stared. Thick black lashes parted slowly and eyes the color of the winter sky opened hesitantly. They focused on the small form and Ichigo realized with a start.

It was an angel.

**--MmmmmmmmM--**

Stark felt himself relax as the cold snow fell over his wounded form. The bitter cold was doing wonderful things for his pains and aches. He felt his body slowly go numb and drifted closer to unconsciousness. The broken wing fluttered every time the wind blew as if it still longed to be airborne. He felt the cool rush of blood escaping his body from the deep wound over his chest. Stark curled in on himself. It was the first time he had bled.

_So the color is like fire…_ he mused as he struggled to take a breath. Blood rattled in his lungs and he grimaced as a sharp twinge of pain shot though him. The world was silent around him. Stark closed his eyes and imagined how the others would have reacted if they found out he had been wounded from a simple fight with a Dark.

Then the sounds of rustling greeted his ears. He was too tired to look up or even try to escape. Then footsteps came closer and he heard a small gasp. Everything went back to silence. So it wasn't an enemy. Stark took a deep hesitant breath and mustered the energy to drag the broken wing out of the way. He willed his eyes open and waited for his fuzzy vision to focus as he trained his eyes on the small figure standing over him.

Stark's winter grey eyes widened as they met golden amber. It was the color of the sun. Everything about the small boy screamed light and pureness. Then the need to cough bubbled up from his damaged lungs and Stark curled in on himself again as his body shook with the wracking coughs. Warm blood splashed onto the cold snow with a harsh hiss and he reached out a hand to wipe at his bloodied lips. Stark took another glance at the small boy and felt surprise wash over him. The boy was crying silently, tears trailing down his pale white cheeks and dripping down to splash against the ground.

He reached out for the small figure without thinking. Stark's thin arm wavered from the strain of holding it up. The boy stiffened slightly before taking a few steps closer and tentatively reaching out as well. A tiny hand hesitantly reached out t meet the larger one. Stark felt warmth wash over him as the small hand closed around his cold one. The boy was so warm. He let his eyelids flutter close as the boy gripped his limp hand. Calmness washed over him and Stark felt relieved that he wasn't going to end up dying alone even if his only company was a human boy.

Then the boy did something odd. He wrapped Stark's larger hand carefully in his two tiny ones and brought it to his lips, breathing a puff of hot air over his hands.

"You're cold, mister." He said and broke the silence. Stark felt his lips twitch up in a faint ghost of a smile.

"Yes… so very cold…." He agreed hoarsely.

"Are you a…are you an angel?" he asked in wonder and reached a hand to the wing hanging limply over Stark. The angel nodded his head with a strained expression. A look of determination passed thought his amber eyes and the boy pulled closer. "I'm going to help you!" he exclaimed.

The boy released Stark's hands and started struggling with his small windbreaker. Ichigo felt himself shiver at the cold as he flung the coat off his small shoulders and gently settled it over Stark's almost naked body. The angel was only wearing a loin-looking thing and covered in snow. He took a deep breath of the cold air and grabbed the angel's hand again. Stark had closed his eyes again.

"Just wait for me for a few minutes. I'll be back." He promised urgently. The angel didn't move and Ichigo felt his heart lurch in panic. He curled his pinky around the man's longer fingers and shook it slightly. "I swear it!" he insisted before gently taking a few steps back and making his way to the bushes.

A light snow was starting to fall and Stark felt his body respond slower and slower. The edges of his vision were starting to fade to black. One wing fluttered weakly in an attempt to move himself. The boy's windbreaker slipped off his shoulders and he caught whiff of the boy's scent. Something mixed between strawberries and milk. He smiled bitterly at the thought of the boy's foolish promises. Stark glanced at the gloomy sky and let himself drift off into the unconsciousness.

**How is it? Review please!**


	2. His Promises

**AN: Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. Give me those reviews please! The next chapter will be when Ichigo is seventeen years old. There will be a time skip. Just thought I'd warn you. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**

**Two**

Stark woke to the sounds of bird chirping outside. Slowly, the angel opened his eyes and glanced around. A dark wooden ceiling greeted him and Stark realized he was in some sort of a shed. The angel took some time to get the feeling back into his limbs and shifted under the thick blanket thrown over him. His wings felt sore but that seemed to be the only problem. The angel couldn't seem to remember how he had gotten to the shed in the first place.

He shifted to his elbows and looked around, eyes immediately falling onto the small boy curled next to him. The head of vibrant orange made his heart skid a beat and everything came crashing back. The small human was half buried under the thick quilt, his hand wrapped around a corner and hugging the fabric to his chest. Stark's eyes softened as he studied the small figure. Milky skin was flushed in warmth and a few strands of orange fell over his eyes, tickling his lashes. Stark reached out without thinking and brushed his fingers over the human's cheek, pushing back the straight strands. The small boy frowned in his sleep and rubbed at his nose. Stark felt his lip twitch up in a small smile as the human boy sneezed. He sounded like a squeak toy.

Light amber eyes slid open slowly and lashes brushed against the pale cheeks as the boy blinked several times. He sat up and crossed his short legs, rubbing at his eyes. Stark stayed still as the boy woke slowly. Then his eyes widened as they fell on the angel.

"Holy cow! You didn't die!" he exclaimed loudly and Stark wasn't sure whether to smile or frown at the announcement. The boy shuffled closer curiously and reached out a tiny hand. "Wow, your wings are so beautiful… you know, I've never met an angel before." a small finger brushed against Stark's left wing and the angel lifted the sore wing closer so the boy could admire it thoroughly. After a few minutes of silence, he sat back on his haunches and smiled. Stark returned it politely.

"So… how do you feel? You passed out when I went back for you three weeks ago and I had to drag you here… my parents and sibling don't know though…" he leaned forward again and whispered. "I found this shack when I was out exploring last summer…"

Stark was in shock. He had been dead to the world for three weeks? How was that possible? And what of the others that participated in the battle? Were they looking for him? He swallowed, suddenly tense. The small boy frowned at the sudden change of mood and shook his head.

"You are not going anywhere." A small hand wrapped itself around his arm and the boy leaned forward, glaring into his eyes. "You have to heal first and eat your veggies like me. When you get strong again, then I'll let you go." He said in a no nonsense voice. Stark sighed in defeat when he met those intense amber eyes.

The boy sat back with a satisfied smile. "Good, now be a nice birdie and wait for me to get you some food from the house." he said affectionately. And Stark froze when the small boy leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against his cheek. "My mama says a peck on the cheek always chases away worries! It always works for me." he smiled again and Stark couldn't help but smile back this time.

And so the days passed and he stayed in the small shed, warm under the thick quilt. The boy came very often. And they talked endlessly. He learnt the boy's name was Ichigo and he had a twin brother named Shirosaki and two younger sisters. Ichigo often talked about his parents and Stark could tell he loved his family very much the boy was happy living in his small world of warmth and love. Stark found himself smiling more often around the small boy and forgetting his worries when he came by. He had to admit, even if he hadn't had human food before, the boy's mother's cooking was great and occasionally Ichigo would feed him. That was also something he found himself looking forward to when Ichigo popped by. Slowly but gradually, his wounds healed and one day Stark couldn't resisted the temptation of soaring in the snowing sky.

When he landed back to earth, he found Ichigo in tears and sitting against the empty bed and hugging the quilt. Stark felt guilt flood his heart as he stepped inside and touched Ichigo's arm. The boy turned around and threw himself into the angel's arms, sobbing violently.

"I thought… I thought you left without…saying goodbye…" he hiccupped and buried his head in Stark's chest. He was at a loss for words. Then the boy looked up and held up a small pinkie. "Promise me you won't leave me without saying something first." He said. Stark's eyes softened as he nodded and hooked his longer finger around the small one. They shook.

And then Ichigo curled in his lap again. They didn't speak much that afternoon and just enjoyed the falling snow from the small window. Ichigo occasionally sniffed and Stark rubbed his hand through the boy's fiery tresses in an attempt to comfort him. Then it was time for Ichigo to leave. The small boy pouted at him and stopped at the door.

"Aren't you going to escort me back?" he demanded and Stark raised an eyebrow before chuckling softly.

"I'll do more than to escort you back. I can fly you back." He teased gently and before the boy could protest, Stark's wings flared out and he swooped down to grab the boy. The flight to Ichigo's house was slow and relaxing. The boy giggled all the way and squirmed like a worm in Stark's arms but the angel found himself laughing along with him. They landed at the outskirts of the forest and Stark fluttered down onto the snow and gently settled the small boy down. Ichigo whooped in excitement and grinned like mad. Stark folded his arms and smiled.

The small boy froze as a warm hand caught his windblown cheek and tilted it upward. Warm lips gently connected with his cold cheek and Stark breathed in the milky scent that belonged only to Ichigo. The small boy flushed bright pink and looped his arms around Stark's neck. He sighed as the angel wrapped him in a tight hug and smiled in contentment.

"I'll come and see you soon. You know, after the week's done." The boy said and took a few steps toward the house. Then he stopped and turned around. "Stark?"

"Yes?"

"When I grow up, can I be your bride?" he asked softly and the angel's eyes widened. Amber eyes peered at him shyly though thick lashes and Stark smiled as warmth filled him. He took a few steps forward and drew the boy close to him. Ichigo gasped when the lips descended again. Only this time they touched his own soft ones. The contact was brief but the boy felt a flash of heat pass through him and flushed bright red.

"I'll be counting the days, Ichigo…" Stark murmured against the soft cheek and pressed his face against Ichigo's neck briefly. He could hear the hard pounding of the boy's heart through his shirt. Stark smiled and drew away.

Ichigo blushed again before turning in the direction of his house again. He waved to the angel concealed in the trees and Stark found himself smiling all the way back to the shed.

The happiness vanished when he found himself back at he small shed in the middle of the forest. The black haired angel perched in the branch of the bare maple tree made Stark freeze. Long tresses were bound back in a simple elegant tail at the base of his neck and dark maroon eyes studied the other angel with a sharp frown.

"Byakuya…" the name escaped Stark's mouth in faint whisper and the other angel spread his wings. The next moment Stark found himself face to face with the higher-ranking angel. Byakuya gave him short once-over and snorted in distain.

"Put something on. You're a disgrace." He said in a smooth voice and waved his hand. Stark frowned as the silk spread like water over his naked chest and he was dressed once again in the robes of an angel. "I see you have healed sufficiently. Are you ready to make the flight back with me?" Byakuya stopped and turned when Stark didn't reply. He glanced at the troubled grey-blue eyes and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you have developed feelings for the human boy that helped you."

Stark didn't reply for a long while and Byakuya crossed his arms impatiently. Then the angel spoke slowly. "Give me five more days." He said desperately. Byakuya raised a sharp thin eye brow.

"No." he replied immediately. "The Heavenly Gates closes in three days. The longest I can allow you to stay is two days. When the time is over, I expect you to go find me. if you are late, I will be forced to smite the whole family and drag you back." He said coolly. "Angels don't belong in this world and you know it."

Stark felt his heart fall as the other angel took flight, the wind whipping his dark curls around his face. That night, he didn't sleep at all. The two days passed slowly and on the last night, Stark knew everything was over. Ichigo would come back to the shed and find him gone and he would mistake it for something else. He couldn't think of anything to do.

On the morning of the third day, Stark spread his wings and never looked back. The only evidence of him ever being there was the single white feather lying on the old faded quilt.

* * *

**Review and Stark will come back! Lol.**


	3. Start of School Time skip here

**AN: Another update! This soon? Well you'll have to review to thank me for my quickness. Lol Enjoy!**

Things will be explained later if anything is unclear. I don't know if I should pair Grimmjow or Shirosaki up with anyone yet... But feel free to suggest any pairings.

**__****_NOTE!!: I AM HOSTING A POLL IN MY PROFILE AND THERE ARE FOUR STORIES THAT I WOULD LIKE TO START BUT CAN'T DECIDE WHICH. THERE ARE SUMMARIES THERE, SO VOTE AND CHECK IT OUT._**

**

* * *

Three**

**_Eleven years later (Ichigo is seventeen)_**

The sounds of harsh rapping came from the closed door and Ichigo groaned in annoyance and pulled the covers over his head, snuggling inside the warm covers. Loose limbs wrapped tighter around his arm and Ichigo snorted but allowed his twin to cuddle closer. Karen's voice sounded slightly muffled on the other side of the door.

"Get up, you lazy bum! You're gonna be late for the first day of school!"

Ichigo groaned again and couldn't help but agree with her in his head but his body stubbornly remained still. It was too early and too cold to get up. The heaters still hadn't kicked in yet and Ichigo was trying to linger in the warmth. A pale head of white locks pocked half way out of the covers and Ichigo sighed as he reached out his free arm and gently rubbed at the hair. Shirosaki gave a growl and cuddled deeper into the covers.

"Why are you in my bed again, Shiro?" Ichigo asked softly and poked an exposed cheek. Golden eyes slid open slowly and focused on the older twin. The younger of the two gave a small cheeky smile.

"You wouldn't believe it but I had another nightmare." He muttered and Ichigo watched his twin brother close his eyes again. The sheets rustled as the orange haired teen pulled himself out of the warmth and ran for the bathroom. Ichigo had a quick bath and dressed in a white turtleneck sweater and blue jeans before he pulled the younger twin out of the bed and forced him to get dressed. Shirosaki grumbled as they descended the stairs, rubbing at his pale white locks. The black sweater made him look even paler. Yuzu greeted her brothers at the kitchen island and handed out two plates of warm pancakes. Ichigo grinned at her and rubbed the girl's head in thanks.

"Did dad come back last night?" Shirosaki asked through a mouthful of food and Yuzu ducked her head and shook it slowly.

"He's so busy these days…" she sighed and sat down, her eyes staring into space and a sad expression on her face. Karen nudged her brother's ribs and the albino shut his mouth with an apologetic expression.

Ichigo tightened his grip on the fork unconsciously as he ate. Things had been going downhill for them for as long as he could remember. His mother had died in a freak accident eight years ago and the girls had been forced to grow up too quickly. He glanced at Yuzu as she mopped the countertop while eating. Ichigo felt his throat clog up at the subject of his father. Isshin had taken a huge hit from their mother's death. He tried to act the same around the children but Ichigo could see the emptiness in his eyes. Not soon after Masaki died, Shirosaki suddenly went terribly ill and the treatment had cost all of his father's savings. They had been forced to move to the city and Isshin got a job at a local hospital. It was a demanding job and Shirosaki's medical fees kept Isshin at the job post all day long. His childhood had really stopped at the age of nine.

"Don't forget to take your pills, Shiro-nii." Yuzu's small voice floated across the driveway as the twins made their slow trek down the slope. A white mustang came to a stop at the end of the street and Ichigo smiled as his friends got out of the car and waved. Shirosaki grinned and allowed the teal-haired teen to drape an arm around his shoulders.

"You guys ready to go?" Grimmjow asked with a devious grin and Ichigo pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug. "Long time no see. Man, I had a fucking bad vacation this summer." Grimmjow grinned and pulled the door open fort he albino teen. Shirosaki punched his arm and rolled his eyes at the gesture before slipping into the passenger seat.

Ichigo smiled slightly at the sight. Grimmjow was naturally protective of the weaker teen. Shirosaki was the baby of their group and all the other teenagers caught the habit of reminding him to take his medication. He said a quick hello to Nnoitra in the back seat and piled inside.

The drive to school was filled with laughter and Ichigo found himself relaxing as he joked with the other teens. Grimmjow turned into the driveway for students and they got out. The teal-haired teen immediately disappeared under a pile of girl worshipers. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the display and pulled his younger twin toward the school building. The sky was a gloomy grey and the weather report said there was going to be snow later on. Why it was snowing in September was lost to Ichigo but he couldn't let Shirosaki catch a cold.

He had changed his schedule to suit Shiro's so that he could watch over his younger brother more closely. Ichigo slowed slightly and walked alongside the tall lanky Nnoitra as he studied Shiro's back. A hand suddenly grabbed his arm and Grimmjow gasped as he made his way over to them.

"Damn, those man-eaters almost killed me…" he buttoned up his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. Ichigo grinned.

"Serves you right for being so rich. Say, do you think Shiro's gained a little weight?" he asked hopefully and Grimmjow frowned as he trained his blue eyes on the white haired twin. Shirosaki was the thinnest person he had ever chanced upon but he had to admit, Shirosaki did look better than last year. Grimmjow glanced at the other twin next to him and saw the clear affection in the amber eyes.

"Yeah, I think he looks great." He said.

They reported to first class and Ichigo suppressed his impatience as Orihime flocked over to his side. The girl was nice but not very bright. And the food she managed to concoct was toxic. She clearly had a crush on him but Ichigo refused to acknowledge her affection. He glanced out the window as her excited chatter faded away. He knew he was being stupid for waiting for that special someone to come back but Ichigo had been a stubborn child all his life and it wasn't going to change now.

The day ended without even seeing his new homeroom teacher. They stayed for five extra minutes while the principle spoke over the intercom. There were two new classes added for the third years (Ichigo's age group) and the teachers would be there tomorrow. Ichigo tapped his fingers against the table as the principle listed the names of the students for each class.

"We have organized your names into two lists. And the first list is for the music class…" Shirosaki blinked in surprise as his name was called and he grinned at Ichigo across the room. The other twin wasn't so happy. The list didn't have his name on it. The list continued. "This is the list for the performance arts. That will be including dance and arts etc…" Ichigo frowned when his name was called out.

His twin grinned at him from the other side of the room. "Sucker! You're gonna be learning dance…" he mouthed and poked his tongue out. Ichigo scowled.

They arrived home in Grimmjow's car at half past four in the afternoon. Isshin was still not back from the hospital. Both twins helped the sisters prepare their dinner and Ichigo asked Yuzu about how their first day of school went. He enjoyed it as the girl listed off her new friends and watched his twin messing with Karen at the table. They ended up throwing potato peels all over each other and Ichigo scolded both of them.

After dinner and after doing his homework, the carrot top found himself sitting at the large window and staring out at the snowing scene before him. Eleven years ago, he had found an angel on a snowy day like this. He leaned against the cold glass and closed his eyes, breathing carefully. The clear glass jar with the suspended white feather on the table caught the teen's attention and a flash of pain came into his amber eyes. Ichigo reached out slowly and took the jar into his hands. The smooth white feather lay gracefully inside its glass case and Ichigo cradled the jar to his chest, leaning against the window his eyes fluttering close again.

"So much for your promises, Stark…" he whispered softly. A single tear slid down Ichigo's smooth cheek and dripped onto the lid of the jar.

* * *

**And...how do you think this is? Write a longer reiview if you value my work!** =)


	4. Finally Letting You Go

**AN: Hi! Finally an update huh?! thanks to those who reviewed and egged me on! Extra long chapter! Well be sure to review and tell me what you think! =)**

**Note: After Byakuya took Stark back to Heaven, his memories were erased so he doesn't remember Ichigo, but rest assured he will sometime soon. Our sweet Strawberry is too tempting to forget so easily =)  
**

* * *

**Four**

Ichigo snapped out of his deep sleep when freezing limbs wrapped around his waist and a thin body pressed against his back, trembling harshly. The teen immediately shuffled around and wrapped his arms around the freezing form in his bed. He had learned long ago not to turn on the lights. Shirosaki hated people seeing him cry. Ichigo ran his fingers over the soft messy silver hair and felt his twin jerk in fear.

"Make them go away, King…" the small hoarse whisper made Ichigo frown in concern. The nickname didn't bother him much anymore. Shirosaki had used it all his life. But he felt a certain sense of guilt for not being able to help. The nightmares continued to haunt the albino teen even after he had grown up. Shirosaki refused to talk about it, always changing the subject when his friends asked. But Ichigo could tell the horrid images in his nightmare had a huge impact on the boy. He sighed and pulled Shirosaki closer. The trembling had subsided and his twin was taking careful breaths. Ichigo stayed awake long after the breathing evened out and Shirosaki closed his pale eyes. His hand ran down the other twin's back trying to sooth him even in his sleep. The sharp protruding ridge of Shirosaki's spine under his skin and nightshirt bothered Ichigo and he fell asleep to the sounds of even breathing.

The weather was certainly acting strange, Ichigo thought as he trudged through the heavy snow on the ground. He was on his way to the new performance arts class alongside Renji. The redhead was shivering in his thin sweater and jogging to keep up without slipping. Ichigo fought the urge to laugh when he heard a loud yelp and Renji slid to a stop next to him, his bottom wet. The pineapple let out a string of curses as he tried to pick himself up again, long limbs flailing everywhere. Ichigo leaned against the door and laughed helplessly. Hisagi's bewildered face set him off again as the dark-haired boy walked over to him. The teens gave one another an amused smile as Ichigo decided to join Hisagi and gave Renji a hand.

"Hmm, we certainly have a bunch of lively students this year, Byakuya-san." An amused voice called out from somewhere close. Ichigo started. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember why. Then he turned to the source of the sound and amber eyes met winter grey and Ichigo let go of Renji's arm in shock. The redhead fell back into the snow with a dismayed cry as Ichigo let go.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze as the dark-haired man studied the teenager in front of him. The boy had a shocked expression on his handsome face. The amber eyes were staring at him with so many unspoken feelings it was so intense that Stark couldn't drag his eyes away. Then the redhead elbowed the boy and he tore his eyes away from Stark. The angel frowned in thought. It was somewhat familiar, the pounding of his heart in his chest. Somewhere inside his heart, he felt relief. Then Ichigo's ducked his head and he struggled to keep his face calm, a scowl on his face.

Stark frowned at the display of obvious dislike and stepped out of the warm room. His boots crunched on the snow as he walked over to the fallen redhead on the ground. He offered a gloved hand and pulled the boy up. Renji mumbled a small embarrassed 'thank you' and looked down at his pants in dismay.

"Great…now I look like I pissed on myself." The redhead groaned and covered his behind. A snort came from inside the classroom and they looked up. A slender man leaned casually against the rough wood by the door and gave them a surveying look. His hair was bound back carefully by a gold clasp in a high ponytail. His face was a creamy white and pink lips were pulled down into a frown. His dark maroon eyes landed on Renji.

"What a nice way to introduce yourself." He said calmly, silky voice a smooth purr. Renji ducked his head in embarrassment as the beautiful man looked down at his wrist watch. "Fifteen more minutes till class starts. If you want to get yourselves dried up before hand, I suggest you come inside." Then he turned around with a graceful swish of his dark hair and stepped inside, movements flowing like water. Renji shut his mouth with a snap.

"Damn that's one hot chick." He muttered. Stark coughed to hide his laugh.

"Actually, Pineapple-kun. That is a he." He said in amusement, watching the boy stare back in horror. Hisagi rolled his eyes at his friend and dragged him up the steps into the classroom. Ichigo hesitated before seeing the man next to him move toward the door. Stark turned and gave him a small smile as he offered his hand.

"Shall we go inside where it's warm?" he asked lightly and Ichigo ignored the hand as he took several steps to get away. His mind was still in shock and denial. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Stark wasn't here, standing next to him, not here trying to pretend to be his teacher. Why did the angel recognize him? He promised so many years ago. Then the feeling of hurt came from deep inside. Who was the beautiful man with him? Was he an angel as well? Did Stark leave because of him?

A million questions floated in his head as he stepped into the heated room. Stark followed at a slower pace behind him, his eyes following Ichigo's every movement. The boy stepped inside and hung his jacket on the rack next to the door and to Stark's dismay; he took a seat at the farthest corner of the room. The angel frowned at the boy's stubborn dislike for him and was about to go over and start a conversation again when Byakuya nudged him. Their eyes met and Stark sighed as he went to the front of the classroom, carefully turning his eyes away from the strangely familiar orange haired boy at the end of the room. His orders were only to observe and not interfere with anything. Besides, the Darks hadn't shown up yet.

The sound of the bell drew his attention back to the class and Stark watched as several students shuffled to their seats. He cleared his throat when everyone had settled down. Stark opened his mouth to speak when Byakuya beat him to it and clapped his hands together loudly.

"Silence!" the dark haired angel scowled as one of the students whistled at him. "This will be your new performance arts class and we will be instructing you through this fun and exciting new semester."

He paused and gave Stark a glance and the taller gangly man sighed as he shuffled over. "Ah…my name's Stark. And I'm gonna take you kids through the dance lesson even though I have no idea how to dan…" he trailed off as the classroom exploded in laughter and Stark risked a glance upward and saw the orange-haired boy had put up his wet boots on the desk and had his hood pulled down over his face. He felt his heart tighten as he watched the boy. Stark tore his eyes away with some difficulty, stepped to the side to allow Byakuya to finish the rest for him and scanned his eyes over the list of students. He found the matching picture of the orange head with the hard scowl.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

The name sent a thrill though him as if there was something he was supposed to remember. Stark frowned as he rubbed his chin absently. He stood by the side as Byakuya popped in the video instructions for the dance lesson. Without noticing, he kept his eyes on the boy the rest of the class, his head full of unanswered questions.

The loud ring of the bell snapped Stark out of his daze as Byakuya turned on the lights and dismissed the students. Stark stood by silently at the door to pass out the day's homework. He hesitated as the orange haired teen approached in an equally hesitant manner.

Again, grey eyes met amber and Stark felt his heart speed up as the boy looked up at him. He forced himself to look away first and handed the redhead the homework first and tried to smile as Ichigo passed him. The boy ignored him and practically tore the sheet of paper from his fingers as he passed. Stark frowned as he stepped out of the heated room and stared after the boy's retreating figure. Why did his heart hurt so much?

* * *

Ichigo dropped his backpack in the kitchen silently and gave Karen and Yuzu a kiss before going upstairs and shutting the door behind him. Shirosaki had given up trying to ask what was wrong with him and stayed silent as Ichigo slammed the door.

He fell onto the bed face-down and breathed in the scent of the old quilt. Stark's scent had long faded from the stitches but he still stubbornly kept the old thing. His mother had done every single one of the stitches by herself. Ichigo felt his heart seize in pain. So angels were just like humans. They were liars. He knew it was foolish for him to keep dreaming that Stark would swoop out of the sky and whisk him away from the mess of the life that he had. He knew it was wrong to blame his father for not being able to provide a dream-like childhood for him and his siblings. He knew it was wrong to feel angry at Stark for abandoning him and leaving for the other gorgeous man. But he couldn't stop the jealousy and anger.

The boy sighed and wiped at his watering eyes before standing up and dragging the quilt with him and the glass jar by the window. He hesitated before gently wrapping the thick glass in the old quilt and opened the window to his room. Ichigo scrawled a messy note for Yuzu before jumping out the window. It took him a lot less time to get to the small abandoned shed than it took eleven years ago. Before he knew it, the familiar old shed appeared in front of him. Ichigo forced away the wave of tears as he pushed open the door to the shack and entered. He hadn't been there for at least three years. The visits stopped when he realized Stark wasn't going to come back and he had buried the place in his heart. The teen spread the quilt by the old lumpy mattress he had dragged in for the angel so many years ago. He forced away the urge to look back and imagine Stark's smiling face and those ghostly white wings behind him. he wouldn't come in anymore.

After a few hours of sitting in the small shed with his stomach rumbling and shivering fro the biting cold, Ichigo stood. He took the delicate jar and stepped out into the snow, the wind wiping his hair around his face. Ichigo focused his eyes on the single white feather sting gently inside and unscrewed the lid slowly. His heart lurched in pain as he gently lifted the thing out. It almost glowed in the dark night.

"I want to move on. It will only hurt more if I keep you by my side. It will only remind me of him and I can't…I just can't…" his whisper turned into a choked whimper as he wiped his face. Taking one more look at the fluttering feather, Ichigo let his fingers slacken their hold and watched as the pure white thing drifted into the sky.

He smiled sadly, half proud half heartbrokenly. He was proud of the courage to let go. It was surprising how light he felt when he let the feather go. He wasn't going to keep his head on cloud nine anymore. No he was going to get a scholarship and make his family proud and help his father take care of their family. He was going to put the smile back on his father's face and he was going to wipe Yuzu's tears away and chase off Shiro's nightmares. He was even willing to learn soccer for Karen's sake. Starting tomorrow, he was going to be a different person. Ichigo smiled crookedly.

"I'm a Phoenix rising from the ashes…" he wiped his face clean and without glancing back, Ichigo turned toward the old beaten shed.

* * *

The night was silent. The wind had stopped, the fresh snow glittering softly in the silver moonlight. In the vast expanse of white, a single jar lay silently in the night, the lid glittering with shards of ice. The thin delicate feather fluttered softly down from the dark sky glowing softly as it drifted over the glittery snow and into the thin shed even though the winds had died down some hours ago. The pale glow illuminated the head of flame color hair half buried in the dark quilt. The boy shivered in his sleep. The moonlight illuminated the dried tear tracks on the pale smooth cheeks and the feather fluttered softly down, gently landing against the pale palm of the boy. It stilled as fingers gently closed over it. The boy shifted as warmth washed over him, chasing off the cold. A small smile appeared on his face as he whispered the angel's name.

"Stark…"

Somewhere in the silent night, Stark felt his heart lurch.

* * *

**Aww...so what do you think? Review! =)**


End file.
